Save You
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: Parce qu'elle est une amie chère à mes yeux, parce qu'elle doit s'en sortir.Parce qu'on doit s'en sortir ensemble, il en a toujours été ainsi.Le destin est cruel, mais au fond de moi, je garde cet espoir fou. Pour elle.OS OOC Gaa Hina for Desiderata-girl


**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un petit one shot cette fois-ci, pour une fois je me limite XD. Ce texte est écrit sur le coup de l'émotion, mais néanmoins je crois que je me suis globalement appliquée. Pardon pour le retard de mes publications, je manque cruellement d'inspiration en ce moment, et le temps et les soucis n'aident pas vraiment non plus… Donc je suis toujours là et vous aurez la suite du reste un jour ! * je l'espère… XD *_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un one shot sur le thème de la musique « Save you » de Simple plan, avec les personnages de notre cher Masashi Kishimoto qui – _malheureusement_ – ne m'appartiennent pas (la zik non plus d'ailleurs). Ce n'est pas une song fics, car je crois que j'ai affreusement horreur de ça… Mais je tâcherais de faire ressortir tous les sentiments que cette musique sort de mes trips. Un bon conseil, lisez ce one shot avec cette musique en fond, ça ne donnera que plus d'émotion au tout. Bien évidemment, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait pour le plaisir.

Je le dédie à une de mes grandes amies qui adore cette chanson, cette chanson qui nous lie toutes les deux d'une certaine manière… Je pense que ce texte décrit en quelque sorte l'amitié que j'éprouve envers cette amie, bien que le contexte de cette histoire soit completement hors propos. Mais je sais que toi tu me comprendras, puisque tu as été la première à me dire que cette chanson me collait à la peau. Voilà ma p'tite Julie, ce texte est écrit rien que pour toi, j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir.

**Statut :** One shot

**Genre :** Amitié/Tragédie

**Resume :** Parce qu'elle est une amie chère à mes yeux, parce qu'elle doit s'en sortir. Parce qu'on doit s'en sortir ensemble, il en a toujours été ainsi. Le destin est si cruel, mais quelque part au fond de moi, je garde cet espoir fou… Pour elle. One shot OOC Gaara+Hinata, pour Desiderata-girl

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux, du plus lointain que je me souvienne. Cette odeur aseptisée presque trop parfaite qui nous rappelait sans cesse à quel point nous étions fragiles et faibles, réunissant les sentiments les plus nobles comme les plus infâmes au fond de nos cœurs. Cette odeur de mort qui me donnait toujours envie de vomir, tant de souvenirs malheureux y étaient reliés. Ma mère y était morte sans que je n'aie eu le temps de la connaître. Mon père avait subit le même sort après une dispute particulièrement violente, à laquelle j'ai du répondre par la force… Mais il méritait son sort ce salaud, je ne le regrettais pas le moins du monde. Ma grande sœur y avait été hospitalisée aussi, il y a deux ans de cela, à cause de cette même ordure.

Elle n'était pas aussi solide que Kankuro et moi, elle ne pouvait plus supporter les coups qu'assénait constamment notre décédé géniteur. Il passait son temps à nous battre, tout particulièrement elle pour d'obscures raisons, mais j'étais devenu tout aussi une cible de choix, éprouvant une haine incommensurable à son égard. Et il fallait croire qu'il aimait ça en plus, il passait la plupart de son temps à me chercher querelles. Mais cette fois-là était la fois de trop, il était allé trop loin, cette fois-ci je n'avais pas retenu mes coups… Je fus soudain repris de quelques maux de cœur, je détestais vraiment cet endroit. Et aujourd'hui encore j'ai une raison supplémentaire pour le haïr d'avantage.

Au départ je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire quand on m'avait annoncé la « nouvelle », si tant soit peu qu'on puisse vraiment la considérer comme tel. C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres, une journée banale de lycéen, je l'attendais comme d'habitude, mais elle n'était pas venue. A la place, un goût amer avait pris la place vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière moi. La solitude qui m'avait toujours rongé jusqu'à que je la rencontre. Et les paroles du professeur claqua comme une gifle monumentale dans ma tête, me perçant le cœur et me ramenant à ma véritable place : celui d'un fouteur de merde, avec une vie de merde, détesté de tous et une putain de solitude. Elle était à l'hôpital dans ce qui semblait un état assez grave… Mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Chienne de vie. La seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de moi, on me l'avait arraché. Quand le destin vous jouait ce genre de tour, il ne fallait jamais l'oublier, faute de quoi vous tomberiez dans un gouffre encore plus immense que le précédent. Je pensais m'être habitué à ma vie, les combats entre gang, les bastons avec mon père, notre foyer brisé, l'isolement. Mais une fois que j'avais goûtée à ce petit bonheur, je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie était misérable.

Grâce à elle j'avais pu oublier pendant quelques mois la souffrance et la solitude qui me servait de quotidien. Pourtant tout nous poussait à nous détester, elle, une fille fragile comme de la porcelaine, et moi, le plus gros voyou du quartier, craint de tous. Elle était si chétive et si timide que s'en était révoltant, le genre de personne facile à berner et à martyriser, qui vous fait piquer une colère juste en la croisant dans le couloir. Et pourtant quelque chose en elle m'attirait inexorablement. Sa naïveté et sa compassion dépassaient toute logique, cette fille était devenue une curiosité que je me devais de satisfaire. Petit à petit on avait commencé à se parler – _enfin c'était surtout elle qui tenait la conversation, je n'étais pas vraiment du genre loquace et à ouvrir mon cœur aussi facilement qu'elle _–. Je crois qu'on pouvait dire qu'une sorte d'amitié s'était tissé, un lien entre elle et moi, le seul que j'ai pu créer envers une inconnue. Sa spontanéité me fascinait, et sa sincérité avait réussi à toucher mon cœur meurtri et muraillé. Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible face à quelqu'un comme elle, ce fut ma plus grosse faiblesse. Je l'enviais. Elle qui pouvait si facilement pleurer son désespoir, pleurer pour les autres… Alors que moi, tout restait enfoui dans mon cœur, et se transformait en haine et en frustration. Mais ses larmes étaient devenues salvatrices pour moi, c'était comme si elle pleurait à ma place, elle lavait une partie du marasme qui s'était accumulé tout au fond de moi. J'ai fini par lui partager un peu aussi ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et les confessions que faisait l'un étaient une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour l'autre. Des confidents, voilà ce que l'on était. On se soutenait mutuellement des façons les plus incongrues qui soit, de simples mots, jusqu'à des gestes complètement stupides, mais j'avais le plaisir de la voir sourire dans ces moments là, et cela suffisait pour me faire oublier les plaies profondes de mon cœur. Quand elle riait, je souriais. Quand elle boudait ou qu'elle s'en voulait pour des broutilles, une sensation étrange m'envahissait, je la trouvais… adorable ? Je crois que c'est le mot qui définit le plus ce que je pensais d'elle.

Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui car le destin vous rappelait toujours à l'ordre tôt ou tard, et venait vous reprendre vos précieux souvenirs aussi brutalement qu'il vous les avait fait goûter. Je détestais vraiment cette odeur. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle se porte bien, elle devait se porter bien, il le fallait. Je devais me ressaisir, autant qu'elle devait se battre encore contre ce qui la rongeait depuis que je la connaissais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il en était réellement, mais c'est ce qui chagrinait le plus son cœur. Sa faiblesse physique l'handicapait à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer. Elle marchait toujours avec une lenteur extrême, elle trébuchait souvent pour le moindre petit trou au sol, elle était terriblement maladroite et je trouvais ça presque mignon. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au lycée avec des béquilles, qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé directement, je ne pouvais que supposer des choses sur son état sans en connaître la véritable raison. Je continuais tout simplement à l'écouter, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, un lourdaud qui la harcèlerait pour lui tirer les vers du nez ne ferait que l'attrister un peu plus.

Je ne voulais pas penser à quelque chose de grave, je m'en dissuadais. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait sûrement besoin d'une oreille attentive pendant un moment si difficile. Plus que quelques mètres et j'atteignais enfin la porte de sa chambre, les pas les plus durs qu'il m'avait été donné de faire. Elle était dans ce lit immaculé, enroulée maladroitement dans ses draps. Ses bras étaient totalement flasques étendus à coté de son corps. Ses cheveux en bataille contrastaient avec son caractère strict habituel et avaient perdu de leur éclat. Elle était seule. Son regard était encore plus perdu et désespéré qu'avant, et elle due faire un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête vers moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un visage aussi blafard et creusé, son petit regard pétillant qu'elle avait parfois était néanmoins réapparu quand elle me reconnue. La voir dans cet état et entendre sa voix si faible qui soufflait mon nom me déchirait littéralement le cœur.

Si elle savait à quel point la voir comme ça me rendait malheureux, mais comme d'habitude j'étais incapable de le lui montrer. Et pourtant j'aimerai tellement trouver les mots qui pourraient graver cet espoir une fois de plus dans son cœur, qu'elle pourrait garder auprès d'elle malgré sa solitude. J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour elle, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir la sauver de ses démons intérieurs, tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui dire. Mais malgré la douceur de ses paroles, je n'ai jamais réussi à articuler de plus que de vulgaires grognements contre mon incapacité à exprimer mes pensées. Comme si je pouvais lui apporter quelque chose de bon de toute manière, il n'y a rien à attendre de moi. Mais ce qui me frustrait le plus était que je restais impuissant devant son état. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais pas la faire aller mieux, c'était inéluctable. J'aimerai juste comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, alors peut-être que je pourrais partager sa souffrance.

Juste une espérance un peu folle, complètement stupide et à la fois indispensable à mes yeux. J'aimerai la sauver, faire plus que de l'écouter comme un sombre idiot, même si c'est la seule chose dont je sois capable. Mais quoi que ce soit, je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à qu'elle sourit à nouveau. Quelle que soit la chute qu'elle ferait, je lui tendrais la main pour l'aider à se relever. Si elle perdait de nouveau confiance en elle – _comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire_ – je lui donnerai ma force pour l'encourager, encore et encore. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais, que tu te battras toujours avec cette persévérance que j'admirais. Tu sais que je serais toujours là quelque part pour toi. Oui tu le sais, et c'est pour ça que tu me souris malgré tout n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi m'avait-on arraché ces moments si précieux ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de cette maladie qui te rongeait depuis plus d'un an ? Une maladie qui continuera de t'accabler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu ne devrais pas porter ce fardeau toute seule, tu ne devais pas oublier que tu avais quelqu'un pour t'écouter maintenant, tout comme tu étais aussi devenue cette personne pour moi. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tout cela te soit moins insupportable à vivre, comme on l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Je te soutiendrais par ma présence, par ces jeux débiles qu'on avait l'habitude de faire, en parlant de tout et de rien, en te tenant la main. Je serais ton courage. Et même si je n'étais pas à tes cotés, mes pensées convergeront toujours vers toi. J'espérais que cela suffirait pour t'apporter un peu de bonheur, je n'abandonnerai pas.

* * *

_Au final je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à faire vraiment ce que je voulais, je ne suis peut-être pas complètement satisfaite non plus, la chute est un peu merdique même (trop abrupte mais dans l'immédiat je n'arrive pas vraiment à la tourner autrement)… XD __Mais au moins c'est sortit… _

_J'espère que ça te plaira vraiment ma p'tite Desiderata, parce qu'on a des années d'amitié à rattrapper. Parce que le hasard fait toujours qu'on rencontre des gens auquels on ne s'attend pas, et qui sont la plus magnifique des surprises qu'on peut avoir. Je tenais à le partager, surtout à toi._

_Merci de m'avoir lu_


End file.
